Whirlwind Emotions
by Mothstar
Summary: Alice doesn't think she likes the annoying American who calls her all the time. But one thing leads to another, and he invites her to his birthday party. How will that go? Will old wounds be healed and true feelings revealed? And what happens when a tornado hits? America/fem!England. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Phone Call**

Alfred giggled to himself as he picked up his phone and hit the speed dial for Alice Kirkland.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"Hello to you too," Alfred replied. "OMG, I'm so frickin' excited!"

"You don't need to say abbreviations aloud," Alice grumbled.

Alfred didn't miss a beat. "I do what I want. Anyway, I'm all hyped up for my party!"

"236 years of being a pain," Alice muttered.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Alfred feigned offense. "Did you get drunk yesterday?"

Alice made a noncommittal noise.

"I knew it!" Alfred exclaimed triumphantly.

"Hush!" Alice hissed.

"Oh, the big British empire's sister has a headache," Alfred teased.

Alice growled. "Just shut it."

Alfred was silent for a moment, then launched into a conversation. "Alice! I'm excited for my party!"

"That's nice."

"Curmudgeon," Alfred pouted, flopping onto the couch.

"How do you even know that word?" Alice sounded surprised. "No, never mind, I don't want to know."

"You callin' me dumb, old-timer?" Alfred didn't wait for Alice's protest, instead pursuing a completely different topic. "Does tea have caffeine?"

"Yes, why?"

Alfred shrugged, even though he knew Alice couldn't see him. "I just wanted to know why you drink it. It doesn't taste like much, so there had to be another reason."

"It can taste like things, you idiot!" Alice snapped. "Like you with your coffee."

Alfred shifted the phone in his hand. "Coffee has a flavor. Tea tastes like bitter water. Not to mention that green tea isn't even green!"

Alice heaved a sigh. "Coffee is bitter. You just dump so much sugar and artificial flavors into every cup that it tastes different. Coffee could have some nutritional value, but really, I doubt you're getting much. Tea has antioxidants, and all flavors are natural."

Alfred snorted. "Geez, it sounds like you had that rant prepared in advance. But coffee is more useful."

"Tell me, how exactly is coffee useful?"

"Coffee wakes you up. Tea doesn't. Therefore, coffee is better."

Alice sounded exasperated. "Tea is for relaxation. Don't you ever just want to chill?"

Alfred had to work hard to stifle a laugh. "When I want to chill, I eat ice cream. 'Chill'? Trying to be modern, old lady?"

"I am _not_ old!" Alice exclaimed hotly. "And I can say what I want, you bloody git!"

"Dude," Alfred replied smugly, "you're ancient. Oh, and just so you know, British insults don't faze me. I've been laughing at them this whole time."

"Then shut up! I swear, if you say one more word…."

The opportunity was too good to resist. "ONE MORE WORD~!"

"UGH!" Alice groaned. "Just when I thought—"

"You think?" Alfred asked innocently.

"Alfred, don't play games with me," Alice warned.

"But I like games!"

Alice's temper snapped. "_Alfred, stop it, Stop it right now._ I'm not well and I don't want to put up with you."

Alfred stopped teasing for a bit. "What? You're sick? Is that why you're so easy to annoy?"

"I always fall ill around this time of year," Alice replied warily.

"Really? Allergies?"

Alice sounded impatient. "No, not like that. More like memories. …Why am I telling _you_? !"

Alfred shrugged again. "Cuz I asked and a lady answers. Memories make you sick?"

"Yes, they can." Alfred thought he heard Alice mutter "daft".

"Oh," Alfred responded. "Well, I hope you feel better!"

"Thanks."

In the silence that followed, Alfred toyed with an idea in his brain. He hadn't invited Alice to his party yet. Naturally, he had assumed Alice would come, but he had to make sure.

"Um, do you want to come to my birthday party?" he asked hesitantly. "I know this is kinda sudden, since the party's in two days, but if you want to…."

"Uh, sure," Alice answered. "I'm not doing anything that day. At least, nothing important."

Alfred pumped his fist silently and tried to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice. "Cool! It'll be super fun! Everyone's coming!"

"Even Ivan?"

Alfred allowed himself a small smirk. "Yep, I didn't want him to feel left out."

"What'll happen at the party?" Alice asked.

"There'll be cake and go-carts and fireworks and beer and fun!" Alfred exclaimed. "To be honest," he added, "I'm a little surprised you said yes. The happy kind of surprised, though."

"You know I wouldn't miss your party," Alice assured him. "But Arthur isn't going to stay for the entirety of it."

"Again," Alfred finished bitterly. "Why does he do that? I guess my parties are kinda…little-kiddish or something."

"No!" Alice protested, a little too quickly. "You're fine."

Before Alfred could respond, Alice screamed. Alfred had to switch the phone to his left ear; his right was ringing.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Instead of a reply, he heard a flurry of swears, then the sound of a paper shredder. Alfred took the phone from his ear and stared at it stupidly, confused.

Finally Alice's voice came through, and Alfred put it back to his ear in a hurry, feeling like an idiot.

"—Francis left a picture of…something nasty," Alice was saying. "Arthur put it through the shredder twice."

"Oh" was all Alfred could think of to say.

"I hope Arthur calms down," Alice continued. "He's stressed out enough as it is, what with—"

"With what?" Alfred interrupted.

"I might've said what if you hadn't interrupted me," Alice retorted.

"Well, stop being such a b**** and relax." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Alfred knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Excuse me?" Alice's tone was hostile, offended. "Are you going to speak to me like that? I helped Arthur raise you, and you consider me a _b****_? What am I to you?"

"You are…super moody."

"_Shut_ your _face_."

"Proves my point," Alfred muttered.

Alice sighed. "Do you feel the need to reply to everything I say?"

Alfred paused, thinking. "No, but either way, I would be replying…."

Alice swore and hung up the phone.

_Click._

The sound echoed in Alfred's mind long after it ended.

_I talked too much. I teased her too much. I called her a b****._

Alfred smacked his forehead.

"How could I be so _stupid_?" he moaned aloud.

Tony looked up at him pointedly. "B****."

"Shut up," Alfred grumbled.

**What do you think? This story was based off a series of role-play text messages exchanged between me and one of my friends (who isn't on FF). She is serving as my editor and role-played Alfred. I'm adding to and subtracting from the role-play to make it more of a story. Do you like it? Please review! PS: If you know any British terms (insults, different words than American, etc.) could you put them in your review? I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sedation?

**Chapter 2: Sedation?**

Alice sniffled, refusing to admit that what Alfred had said had hurt her feelings.

"He's just a stupid American," she mumbled. "It doesn't matter what he says."

_I bet he doesn't even like me._

She banished the thought with a mortified blush and meandered to the kitchen.

"Hey," Arthur greeted her. He sounded strained. "Do you mind if I make some chamomile?"

Chamomile was Alice's favorite tea, but she decided to let Arthur have some, just this once. "No, I don't mind. Do you want any help?"

Arthur hesitated, then nodded, sinking into a kitchen chair. "I hate this time of year," he murmured. "Thank you, Alice."

"Anytime, big brother." She put the kettle on the stove and sat next to Arthur. "Are you feeling any better?"

Arthur grunted. "No." He rubbed his back with one hand. "Today it's my back."

"I could rub it," Alice offered.

Arthur smirked. "Are you buttering me up?"

"No!" Alice protested.

As Alice began to massage her brother's back, he continued, "Don't think I don't notice how often you're on the phone with Alfred."

"It's not like that!" Alice felt heat in her cheeks and focused on a knot in Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur chuckled. "Of course you would say that."

The kettle whistled; Alice welcomed the distraction. "I'll put the bag in." She took her time preparing the teacup. "Chamomile?"

"Yes, please."

"Any sugar?"

"Not this time."

Alice put the teabag in and went back to Arthur. He looked at her, and there was anguish in his green eyes.

"Days like this make me feel old."

Alice threw her arms around Arthur's shoulders. "You're not old!" she exclaimed.

Arthur hugged her back. "I know."

Alice stood there, comforting her brother with her presence. Every year he would get like this, around the fourth of July. Did it have anything to do with Alfred? Alice wasn't sure, and figured it wouldn't be a good idea to talk about it.

After a bit, she said, "The tea should be strong enough by now."

Arthur smiled mischievously. "Bring an old man his tea, young lass."

"You're not old!" Alice insisted, fetching the teacup. She handed it to Arthur and sat in a chair next to him.

Arthur took a large gulp of the tea. "Thank you," he sighed. "I haven't had chamomile in a long time." He paused. "It tastes a little off, though." He took another mouthful. "But I don't care right now."

Alice knew what Alfred would say. _"How can you guys stand gulping down a cup of that stuff?"_

"Why do I know that?" she muttered angrily to herself.

"Know what?" Arthur mumbled.

"Nothing." She looked over at her brother. He seemed to be falling asleep sitting up. "Are you okay?"

Arthur blinked sleepily. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit drowsy."

"The chamomile wasn't that strong," Alice fretted.

"Mm."

Something wasn't right here.

"Arthur, you said the tea tasted funny?"

"Yes…. That must mean…." Arthur's eyebrows met in the center of his forehead. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to think straight…."

Alice snatched Arthur's teacup from him with a quick apology and sniffed it. It definitely smelled different, like chamomile but richer, thicker, with a tinge of something sour.

"Someone sedated the tea," Alice decided.

Arthur didn't hear her. He had fallen asleep.

Alice rolled her eyes and dumped the tea down the drain.

After putting a pillow behind Arthur's head, she snatched up her cell phone and called the first person she thought of—er, who she figured was the culprit.

"Hi, it's Alfred. Didja miss me, Alice?"

Alice ignored the question and got straight to the point. "Arthur's unconscious."

Silence. Then: "Why?"

"There was a sedative in the teabag."

Alfred sounded interested. "What kind of tea?"

"Let me check." Alice knew exactly what kind of tea it was. She just wanted a moment to gather her thoughts. "Chamomile."

"Arthur doesn't usually drink chamomile," Alfred mused.

"How do you know that?" Alice's voice was a little sharper than she had intended.

"Whoa, chillax. There's nothing between me and Arthur, if that's what you're wondering. What, are you jealous?"

Alice was extremely glad that Alfred couldn't see her face. "No."

Alfred snorted. "You would say that." He plowed ahead, ignoring Alice's defensive protests. "So why'd you call me about this?"

"Uh… Do you know anything about this sedation?"

Alfred paused, a bit longer than he had to. "No."

"You're lying."

Alfred hesitated again. "What makes you think that?"

"You're actually thinking before you speak. You never do that."

"Who says?" Alfred argued.

Alice sighed noisily. "Alfred, my brother's unconscious. I'm trying to figure out why."

"But why'd you call _me_? Wouldn't Francis be more likely to do something like this?"

"You're avoiding the question," Alice accused.

"Look who's talking!"

"I'm seriously considering hanging up on you."

It was Alfred's turn for accusations. "You're bluffing."

She was bluffing. "Am not."

"This is dumb," Alfred muttered. "Just get to the point, Alice."

Alice huffed. "I told you twice already: Arthur's been sedated!"

"What does this have to do with me?" Alfred's voice was rising.

"I think you have something to do with it!"

"Screw this!" Alfred yelled. "I have better things to do than argue about something stupid like sedation!"

And he hung up on her.

**Yes, another chapter ending with a hang-up. My friend thought of the title, so now I have one :D. My friend's away, and next week I'll be away, so there won't be many chapters until after all that. Thank you to those of you who've read this! Please leave a review! ~Mothy**


End file.
